The present disclosure concerns a pipeless fluid circulator for a pedicure spa, hydrotherapy system or other fluid container. The system relates to the field of fluid circulation, the elimination of bacteria growth within pipes and pump and the use of oriented magnetism for the improvement of performance and reduction of energy consumption.
Conventional pedicure spas, hot tubs and similar devices in which humans or animals soak or bathe generally utilize a central pump or motor, which is connected to several outlet jets that circulate the water in the tub around the user's body, e.g. feet in the case of a pedicure spa. Such circulation systems have the potential for significant health risk since water trapped in the pipes after the tub is drained has been proven to permit or promote the growth of bacteria, algae, fungus and mold. In dealing particularly with pedicure spas, users are very concerned about bacteria or other disease-causing agents that grow within the pipes and pumps and even in crevices or on surfaces of the spas. Consequently, pipes, pumps and inlets of spas or tubs may need periodic disassembly for cleaning, which in conventional systems is quite involved.
Conventional pumping systems for pedicure spas and hydrotherapy systems require one or more holes to be placed through the wall of the tub or other vessel to allow for fluid (e.g. water) circulation within. Each such hole has the potential for both leaking and creating small fissures where the growth of bacteria may harbor contagious diseases. A circulation system that eliminates holes through a tub or vessel would accordingly eliminate those possible contamination areas.
Fluid-circulation systems have been previously proposed for aquariums which incorporate a magnetic connection between a driving motor and a fluid impeller, These devices have frequently suffered from drawbacks in terms of energy consumption, effective connection through walls of the aquarium, and their considerable bulk.